Take Me Instead
by XamutoforeverX
Summary: After Shadow is revealed to all, Amy decides to take matters into her owns hands! Although this could lead Amy to fall in love with another hedgehog, can she actually survive with the bad guys? Or are they bad at all? ShadAmy! Rated M for safety!


_XamutoforeverX here~ I'm bringing you a Shadow x Amy story this time! ;D Last time I brought you "Your Rival Is Your Lover" which there is now a comic on deviantART coming up! Search XamutoforeverX and that's my gallery and soon it will be uploaded! But anyway...this story continues things of a mature nature, so if you don't like it don't read it..! Amy IS older in this fanfiction! Around 15/16~_

**XX Characters(c)SEGA XX**

_You never know what life could bring you...It may bring you joy and happiness or eternal sadness. However in my case life brought me through many stages. Until I found the one I was actually meant to spend the rest of my life with...This one hedgehog, who had so much sorrow inside his heart, body and soul...ended up making my life one that brought me eternal happiness and joy. We didn't meet on great terms or really know a lot about one another... Although...when he first kissed me, it brought my blind puppy love to an end. The one I wanted to spend my life with, the one I would chase till he was mine. This is the story of how my life became..._  
**_- Amy Rose,_**  
**_1st January,2020._**

**=3rd June,2012=**

**(Normal POV)**

She was nervous...Sonic, her hero had been caught in a lie! Apparently he had stolen a Chaos Emerald...Sonic...Stealing...BAH! It was a lie! How could people not understand that! "Eh? Has Sonic done that?" Tails called as he and Amy looked down on Prison Island and the booms and explosions. "Quick! Have a look!" Tails lowered the plane as a darker coloured hedgehog and a white coloured bat got to the steel doors. Amy looked and saw her hero, Sonic! She dashed up to him quickly glomping him from the back "Sonic! Are you okay? I'm so glad to see you!" she snuggled into his fur more before peaking through her eyes "Sonic?" she moves away, her arms still around him as she looks to see a white bat, named Rouge, staring at her whilst smirking "heh~" Amy gasped and let go of the darker hedgehog who only peered at her sideways "Your not Sonic! Just who are you?" Whooshing soon followed her question as Eggman appeared in his flying ship "Don't interfere ..when we're busy!" Amy gasped again exclaiming out "Doctor Eggman!" He smirks and turns to the other animals "Shadow, Rouge...go inside, now!" they nodded as he blasted down the door. Shadow spared one last glance at her as she stared at the moustached human in fear, he wondered...why? Shadow disappeared from view going into the building as Eggman progresses towards Amy "N-no! S-Stay away!" Tails jumped at the chance to save Amy, which he did making Eggman move away from the pink hedgehog... With Amy she was thinking about that dark hedgehog 'He wasn't Sonic...Who was he?' she remembers his appearance and decides to investigate.

**-With Shadow -**

He placed the bomb after finding the main weapons room, his mind still thinking of that pink hedgehog he'd met earlier...She was pretty, he had to admit...She also reminded him of his Maria. The innocence in her eyes straight away...well it doesn't matter anyway... It's not like she even acknowledged his existence "Doctor, I've set the bomb, what time?" He sent a message through his wrist watch communicator "I've run into a bit of trouble, set it for about 15 minutes" Rouge quickly chimed in "I'll be done in 5~" Eggman sighed and replied "Fine, set the bomb for 10 minutes" Shadow did as he was instructed, before stepping back slightly "There..." He heard footstep's and prepared himself to attack, until he saw the pink hedgehog standing at the doorway, obviously not looking his way as she searched the halls "Sonic...?" she called hesitantly before sighing and walking on. Shadow had an assumption that she wasn't going to rest till that 'Faker' was found.

**-With Amy -  
**  
She searched for Sonic, still she had no clue nor did she have any idea where to actually find him. After some looking around she found herself at a chamber of some sort, she checked it out going down the tube, till she found her hero. "Don't worry, Amy Rose is here to save you!" Amy giggles to herself as Sonic sees her walking up to the cage doors "Amy" She smiles at him before she helps him out of the prison.

**-With Shadow and Sonic -**

They were fighting, scraping, whatever you wanted to call it. Shadow fighting to prove his superiority and Sonic fighting to stall Shadow long enough, he didn't know about the bomb yet...But there was time. Each move was evenly matched by the other it begun to frustrate both hedgehogs. They failed to notice someone watching them, a pair of jade-green eyes hovered over the scene as it played out until the fighting stopped because of Shadow's communicator "Do you read me,Shadow? Shadow!" both hedgehog's froze as they listened "You must hurry! The place is going to explode! Get off the island!" Sonic jumped turning away muttering about getting everyone to safety. The eyes, however, stayed where they were. Still watching him, the darker hedgehog she met before. "Rouge? Can you hear me,Rouge?" he spoke into his communicator once more, having yet another conversation with someone before he spoke to a different sounding voice "Doctor, I'll go collect the emeralds" The figure that watched them previously jumped out of the shadows and came into the clearing "Oh no you don't!" the voice called, alerting Shadow's attention to her. It was Amy. "You won't take any emeralds, if I can help it!" she frowned at the other, who stared shocked. Shadow took an emerald out of his quills raising it in the air "Try me..." he muttered looking at her "Chaos Control!" he was de-materializing, she couldn't let him get away! Amy pounced grabbing a hold of the ebony hedgehog who then disappeared into another room.

**-In another room -**

A light shone, as Rouge covered hers eyes. When the light faded she saw Shadow and...Amy? He pushed her away and in a split second grabbed the emeralds from Rouge "h-huh!" Rouge gasped before Shadow moved away from the girls. "Chaos-!" Rouge stood up and glared at him, her hand pointing towards Amy "Hold on a minute Shadow! What about the girl?!" Rouge glared more as Amy shakily got up looking at him "Sonic is right about you...your nothing more than a fake hedgehog" he looked at her shocked, how could she say something like that "I'd keep quiet, hedgehog...You wouldn't want to explode would you?" Amy glared brushing off dirt from her red dress, huffing slightly. "What do I care? You won't help anyway" Shadow felt like he'd been judged unfairly so as a plan, he raised his own emerald in the air shouting aloud "Chaos Control!" just as the bomb exploded. Eggman sighed sadly, floating away from the scene. Sonic and Tails were in the typhoon surveying the area for any signs of Amy "She's not there Sonic..." Said hedgehog just shook his head as the typhoon flew away.

**-Space Colony ARK -  
**  
Amy,Shadow and Rouge had teleported into the ARK where Doctor Eggman was based. As much as Amy honestly didn't want to be there, she found looking at the scenery peaceful until Shadow showed up that was... Amy ignored him but spoke aloud her thoughts "Earth...looks so beautiful from above...I bet I'm not the first to say that" Shadow looked at Amy who was smiling looking at the Earth below "Your not..." Amy glanced at him frowning slightly "How come, you've beaten me to it?" Amy looked away from him with her arms folded. Shadow raised an eye ridge looking at the sakura furred hedgehog "I'm not the first either, hedgehog" Amy looked at him pouting "I have a name y'know...wouldn't hurt for you to know it" she sighed readying herself to walk off before Shadow gripped her wrist "Where, pray tell, are you disappearing too" Amy gasped lightly at his touch "T-To the room I was given!" Amy thrashed slightly trying to get his hand off her wrist, when it wasn't working she stopped "What else do you want me to say?!" Shadow smirked pulling her towards him which makes the back of her head fall into his chest "Do you have anything else to say..." Shadow whispered into her ears making her shiver against him "W-why are you holding me...l-like this?" Amy shivered more as his arms wrapped around her small waist, pulling her towards him more "because...I want to get to know you...Amy Rose" Amy blushes lightly as he said her name, it gave her a fuzzy feeling inside, the same one she felt around her hero. "...Do you really...Shadow the hedgehog" Shadow smirked slightly spinning her around so that she was facing him, his crimson eyes locking with hers "Yes...I do,Rose" Amy blushed at her nickname, it was new...no-one had ever called her it before...It was nice... "Your face is red, are you embarrassed by me?" Shadow smugly replied to her silence and blushing "Shut up, Shadow...It's just...It's a new nickname for me...I like this one better than the other" Shadow was about to say something but Rouge beat him to it "Looking all loved up there, guys" Amy gasped and blushed looking at Rouge before hiding her face in Shadow's chest fur, taking him by surprise "..Urm...What did you want Rouge?" The ivory bat giggled lightly before pointing behind her "The 'Doctor' wants a word with us all" Amy sneakily looks at Rouge before taking her face out of his chest fur "All of us?" Rouge nodded walking towards the main control room with Shadow and Amy following behind her.

**-In the control room of Space Colony Ark -  
**  
Eggman looked at the doors, sat on his swivel chair waiting for the animals to come through. His patience didn't have to run out as the three of them strode through the doors "What is it Doctor?" Shadow asked first stepping forward, Eggman stroked his own chocolate coloured mustache looking at them "Her, that pink hedgehog...I have no doubt that blue rat will come for you a-" "I'm not a rat...Imma' Hedgehog!" a voice called as Sonic, Knuckles and Tails appeared through the roof. "You!" Eggman stood before commanding his robot army to attack, knowing it will be a worthy distraction. "Shadow, Rouge take the pink hedgehog to 'that' place" Shadow and Rouge nodded, quickly grabbing Amy who,of course, protested and making a break for it, through the doors of the control room. Amy thrashed in Shadow's hold trying desperately to go back to Sonic and the others "Let me go Shadow!" Rouge looked at her, smirking as she flew to keep up until Shadow stopped and placed Amy down, although he gripped her wrist. "Rouge hold Rose's other wrist while we Chaos Control outta here" Rouge nodded taking a hold of Amy's other wrist before Shadow called "Chaos Control!"

**-The secret base -**

Shadow, Rouge and Amy landed in a different area, this one was quite far from any real civilization "I wonder how they tracked her down..." Rouge pondered before standing in front of Amy "What communication device do you have to keep in touch with them?" Shadow looked over to the two listening in the conversation, standing next to Rouge "I have no idea what your talking about" Amy hid her hands behind her back, as Rouge could tell she was up to something sneaky. "Is that so...? What's behind your back?" Amy stiffened slightly before nervously giggling, walking backwards to a wall or, hopefully, a door. "Not so fast Rose" Shadow whispered into her ear from behind as he took the device from her hands making her gasp "H-hey! Give that back to me!" Shadow threw it over to Rouge, who smirked and looked at Amy "A tracking device, huh? Well it'll be hard to find you when it's not working properly" Rouge smirked wider before smashing onto the floor making Amy gasp,  
"You idiot!" Amy screamed ready to pounce at Rouge, that would be the case if it wasn't for Shadow holding her arms behind her back "Let me go, you fake hedgehog!" Amy thrashed once more before Shadow had finally had enough. He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder giving a glance to Rouge "I'll take her to a room and calm her down" Rouge winked and before he left shouted "Punish her good too, Shadow!" He sighed and walked through all the sliding doors to get to the room he needed to get too, his own.

**-Shadow's room -**  
Amy was shouting at the door, cursing it in every way trying to escape from Shadow's room, he had left a few minutes ago saying 'I'll be back, I need to check on Rouge' This of course just meant Amy had a chance at escaping or so she thought. The stupid door wouldn't budge an inch! Sighing in defeat she slides down the door, so she's sat with her back against the door. "This is ridiculous .I can't get a hold of Sonic...I can't get out...Plus I'm stuck with some old guy!" Amy sighed dramatically before standing up again, suddenly finding a window "Escape plan number 2" Amy whispers as if Shadow will hear her from another room, when getting to the window Amy opens it. To her pleasure she can squeeze through it, which meant she'd be free. As soon as she lifted her leg to put through the window Shadow returned seeing her position. Her dress was becoming revealing as her dress lifted giving Shadow full view of what underwear she was wearing today "Going somewhere, Rose?" Amy stiffened and put her leg down, cursing under her breath. "Me? Nah, just looking out of this window" Amy nervously laughs before everything goes silent. Well aside from Shadow's footsteps as he walks towards her "Nice panties by the way, pink really does suit you" Shadow told her through her ear. What a move Shadow made when Amy swiveled round blushing bright red "You pervert!" Shadow chuckled as he walked closer to her "It certainly isn't my fault that you wear a dress that when you lift up your leg everyone gets full view of your underwear is it?" Shadow smirked at her placing his hands either side of her on the window sill. Amy looked away, now giving Shadow full view of her neck, making him chuckle again "You are such a temptress today, Rose" Shadow whispered against her neck before kissing it gently, this made Amy squeak quietly and place her hands on his chest "H-hey! S-Stop...T-That" Amy even stifled a moan once he kissed her neck more, nipping lightly here and there "You don't sound so certain about that" Amy blushed a deeper red when his hand circled her waist pulling her closer to him, their chests pushed together. Amy wasn't the 12 year old girl she used to be anymore. She's 16 years old and she'd be damned if people told her she was flat chested now! "Haven't you developed...Rose" Shadow seductively whispered against her neck as he made his way up her neck to her jaw before finding her cheek "Y-You, d-don't! S-stop!" Shadow chuckled moving his face from her body for the mean time, as he looked into her jade green eyes "Don't...stop?" Amy gasped realizing how it sounded, and looked sternly at him "Stop touching me" Shadow straightened up, now having height advantage, as he looked at Amy's stern glare "But your liking it" "Am not, you came in here being a pervert then started touching me! You molester!" Shadow's eyes gleamed with a devious plan, as he smirked at her "Do you know what a /real/ molester is?" Amy looked stunned but regained herself "O-Of course I do!" Shadow smirked before whispering into her ears again "They usually grope innocent girls or if it is a girl innocent guys. I haven't groped you anywhere, or would you like me too" Amy blushed pushing him away "NO!" Amy tried to run for the door she knew was open although she didn't get very far as Shadow appeared in front of her "You can't leave just yet" Amy backed up to a wall, cursing under her breath looking at Shadow in slight fear. Shadow smirked leaning down to her level "I'm not molesting you, Rose" Shadow held her face in his hands before smirking to himself "In fact...I'm not doing anything other than this" Amy was about to ask what it was he was doing, but that all went outta her mind when Shadow kissed her...ON HER LIPS! "Mmhh!" Amy blushed closing her eyes tightly, not entirely sure what to do. 'M-My first k-kiss...' Shadow released her lips to breathe himself, only to have Amy kiss him again. Amy was set out to get her first actual kiss right! Shadow smirked into the kiss before taking control and kissing her deeper, gently licking her bottom lip. Silently asking for permission to enter her cavern, although Amy was inexperienced and had no idea what this lick meant, so she broke off the kiss. "hah...well...Rose that was interesting" Amy blushed lightly at his words before summoning courage and looking at the man she felt so much need for "Teach me how to kiss"

**-****After hours of doing duty and business alike, Eggman returns to the base and then commands everyone to rest well for tomorrow is a new day and a new conquest scheme -**  
**With Shadow and Amy in Shadow's room -**

"Do you still want to learn how to kiss?" Shadow asked as Amy sat on his bed, somehow she had managed to get herself a room with Shadow. Amy nodded as a reply, still a little nervous about it. "Well you already know the basic, kissing" Amy nodded, she already knew from many romantic films that you kiss a guy on the lips gently and slowly and he returns it and the girl goes with the flow. "Well then, let's get more advanced" Amy nodded nervously, swallowing slightly "When I licked your bottom lip earlier today, do you know what that meant?" Amy shook her head, making Shadow nod. "Well it means that I wanted to 'explore' your mouth with my tongue. It's called Making Out usually" Amy blushed lightly but nodded for him to continue "So let's try it slowly, when I lick your bottom lip, just open your mouth a little" Amy waited seeing Shadow move closer and closer as he gently kisses her lips, it made her melt into his arms. "m-mmh" Amy moaned softly into the kiss before Shadow gently licked her bottom lip, Amy remembered what he had said and opens her mouth a little. Shadow gently places his tongue into her mouth licking her own tongue slowly. As if she would shatter if he was too careless. Amy blushed, not knowing where he was going with this, she couldn't do anything. Shadow pulled away after a while of his tongue caressing hers "Do you think you can do that?" Amy nods shyly before kissing Shadow gently, taking everything slowly. She remembers licking his bottom lip, check! Then letting him open his mouth a little, check! Placing your tongue into his mouth gently, check! Caressing with your tongue onto his, check! After her mental checklist she pulled away a little trail of saliva connected from her mouth to his "Good, you ready for the next lesson?" Shadow didn't want to force her into doing something she was uncomfortable with doing so he'd ease her into it. "Y-yes..." Shadow held Amy close, knowing and sensing her nervousness "Alright, the next step is playing with the tongue with your own. Then once it's started you can copy my movement and then it's making out" Amy nodded taking in the information, looking up at Shadow waiting for him to start. Shadow kisses her with a little more passion this time round, completing the checklist from before, which lead to him playing with her tongue. Amy closed her eyes tightly, caught up in so many feelings as he kissed her, soon she began playing with his tongue. Throughout the night Shadow taught her more kissing techniques.

**-In the morning, Shadow's day off work -**

Last night Shadow had taught Amy how to Make Out, French Kiss and passionate kissing. It had been an interesting night to say the least. Both the hedgehog's were still asleep. Somehow Rouge messaged Shadow last night, saying;

_Hey hun,_  
_Guess what? You gotta day off work! I managed somethings out with Eggy,_  
_Enjoy it with Amy~_

**_-Rouge._**

It had pleased Shadow knowing that when he awoke he could talk with Amy, his Amy. Over the night he realized something that should have been clear from the start.

He's in love with Amy Rose.

Shadow couldn't help but feel happy, he had to tell her somehow, I mean it's not like she would laugh in his face and tell him that after all the kissing she's in love with Sonic still. Speaking of Amy she woke up seeing Shadow fretting "Shady? What's wrong?" Shadow jumped at the voice then after processing what she said, only got the message "Shady?" Shadow questioned her about this, in the end she said it was a nickname. If she had one so would he. "Well whatever, nothing's wrong it's just that I need to tell you something important" Amy flinched, was he going to say that all the kissing he's been doing is just between friends! Amy began to panic inside her head but when Shadow held her face his hands, she relaxed

"I'm in love with you Amy Rose"

Amy blushed brighter than a fire-truck and shyly looked away. Her happiness soared, she couldn't believe that he actually felt the same way about her! It's like a miracle! "S-Shadow...I-I also have something to tell you" Shadow looked at her curiously, his mind was replaying the same thought 'please don't tell me you don't' "I love you also Shadow the Hedgehog" Amy smiled bashfully at him, before gasping as she was tackled to the bed by her lover. "That's a relief...So all my love can be returned" Shadow smirked licking at her neck lustfully making her gasp lightly "h-hey! w-what are you doing!" Amy wasn't this experienced but she knew when he was doing something weird "I'm just showing you my love, Rose...or do I need to teach you these things too" Shadow smirked lying back down on his bed bringing Amy with him "M-maybe you do, I mean it's not like I know these things or anything" Amy blushed looking at him, slowly reaching up to kiss him when Sonic burst through the door "Amy!" this made Amy gasp and sit up hiding her body from Sonic, due to not having clothes Amy slept with Shadow partially naked. "S-Sonic" the said hero growled at Shadow, who stared blankly at him "You damn Faker, what did you do to Amy!" Sonic was jumping to conclusions again, this wasn't going to do any good "Sonic, listen to me! Shadow hasn't done anything to me...He's been very respectful of me!" That made Sonic looked at her sadly "But Ames, he's working with Egghead..." Shadow listened to the nickname 'So that's the one she doesn't like over mine' Amy shook her head grabbing her dress, shoving it on and walking over to Sonic "He hasn't done anything to me either, in fact the doctor has been very kind and let me share a room with someone I know" Just as that sentence was said Sonic gasped "Ames! You just calling that Egghead 'doctor' Your spending too much time with that FAKER!" Sonic gripped her wrists pulling slightly, "Come on, were getting you outta here" Amy struggled against his hold, understanding Shadow won't do anything, this is her battle he knows that. "No! Sonic, I'm not going with you" she manages to free herself then looks back at Shadow smiling "I can't go with you because...I've fallen in love with Shadow" said hedgehog let out a sort of half smile. Sonic was outraged by the fact and growled "So that's why I can't go with you" Just as Sonic was about to say something Eggman robots came into the room, spotting Sonic. The azure one looked back at Amy and smiled lightly "I can respect that" before Amy could reply Sonic had led the robots out of the room to leave the others in peace. "Sonic..." Amy sighed sitting back down on the bed "That was unexpected, I haven't contacted them" Shadow looked at her before smirking

"I have to hand it to that Faker, he sure makes an entrance"

* * *

_Done! It is probably the longest chapter I have ever wrote! :D But nonetheless I'm happy! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a response for what you want to see when I next update!_

**_-XamutoforeverX__  
_**


End file.
